inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Kotoni
Kira Kotoni (Dub: Courtney Schiller) is a fictional character made up by Kotoni~x. She is Cheerleader and Substitute player for Raimon. She lives in the sun garden orphange with Hitokimo and Kariya. (I am still trying to decide who to pair Kira up with, please say you suggestions or go over to my blog to see the post there) Appearance She has un-even brown hair which she normally ties up in two ponytails, she also puts a pink bow in her hair. she has dark purple eyes which has a dark aria about them. she has a light skin tone. She normally wears a shirt with a blue tie, a blue skirt and blue knee socks and shoes. In GO, her hair is not put up anymore and she has cut it short. She still has her pink bow in her hair. She either wears the Raimon 1st year uniform, the Raimon soccer uniform or her Raimon Cheerleader outfit. Her casual wear was seen in Episode 36. Personality Kotoni is shown to be a nice caring person but she can be loud, annoying and rather picky when she wants too. She has feelings for Hiroto,Gouenji, Kidou, Touko and Someoka. She seems to think that soccer is just a boys sport but after seeing Touko play, she changes her mind about it. In GO, she is more mature but can still be loud and annoying. She also seems to have a bit of romantic interest in Tsurugi and Kariya. Plot Season 1 Kotoni made her debut on episode 12 when she is seen running around the Teikoku. She then bumps into Kageyama. Kotoni takes a hard gulp and runs back in the stadium. Kageyama is then seen evily grinning. At that moment, when the pilars are about to fall, she is in the center of the pitch. Luckly, they dont fall of her but she faints after the shock of it. She is then not seen for the rest of the season. Season 2 Kotoni makes more of an appearence during season 2. When the new Coach Hitomiko comes along she is seen hiding behind her. Hitomiko then introduces Kotoni. Kidou suddenly reconises her from the insedent at Teikoku and decides to take care of her. Most of the Raimon eleven thinks that she would behave, be quiet and still, of course, she was the complete opposite. The only people who could make her quiet at the time was Kira Hitomiko and Gouenji Shuuya. Before she saw Touko play soccer, she thought that soccer was a boys sport. But when Raimon had the match with the SP Fixers, she changed her mind. When Gouenji left the team she started crying and hitting the coach but Hitomiko just lifted her up and took her in to the inazuma caravan. She seems to have the same opinion as Someoka when Fubuki arrived to take Gouenji's place, But as time whent on she started to like Fubuki. On the match verses Epsilon Remastered, She was feeling more and more down because Gouenji wasnt on the team. But when Gouenji came back to the team, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She suddenly had more spirt for Raimon. Kotoni doesnt like being ignored and when she is being ignored she normally sing ' Nyan Cat ' or the Waffle song which can get very annoying after a while. When Raimon was training, Gouenji taught her how to play soccer, she really liked it and said, ' when i'm older Gouenji, i'm going to become a soccer player and some day, i'll be better than you! ' Gouenji smiled and kept playing with her. When Raimon played against The Genisis, Kotoni didnt know who to cheer for, Raimon or her Brother? But when she saw Hiroto being mean to the team she decided to cheer for raimon instead. On episode 65, when the old members of raimon were the dark emperors, she ran up to someoka and begged him to stop being evil, he pushed her away. She landed flat on her face and started screaming and crying. at the end of the season, she is seen with raimon and dark emperors throwing endou up in the air. Season 3 Kotoni is seen again in season 3 with Kira Hitomiko and Neo Japan. she whispers to Hiroto that Inazuma Japan have to win. At the end of the match, she hugs Hiroto and says: I love you onii-chan, your the best onii-chan that anyone I can have! she isnt seen until the end of the season when she is playing soccer with Inazuma KFC. Her First hissatsu is then revealed as Hoshi Kagayuku. Plot (GO) Kotoni returns in GO as a 13 year old teenager attending Raimon Junior High. She returns on episode 8 where she introduces herself to the team. Endou and Haruna are surprised to see her in Raimon uniform. She asks Endou if she can be one of the managers of the team. Endou says yes. She does her best to help the team at all costs.She is curious about Tsurugi joining and likes to boss him around alot but after the match verses Teikoku (GO) She seems to have some romantic interest in Tsurugi and likes to stay around him. At t he match verses Akizora Challengers. Endou swiches out Kirino for Kotoni. she puts on the Raimon soccer uniform and steps onto the pitch. The team are amazed by her abilitys and Hissatsu. but at the end she got slide takled out by one of the team and got hurt very easily. Luckly the whistle went and Raimon won. Its revealed that she knows about Kariya and has been friends with him for three years and that she lives in the sun garden orphanage. When Raimon played off against Hakuren, She reveals her cheerleader outfit and decides to cheer on Raimon, she does this for most of the matches. Kotoni struggled when she tryed out Kidou's training menu and almost fainted but Kariya helped her up and they done the training together. She hugged Someoka when he came back and begged him not to go. When Nishiki's keshin came out, Kotoni got jelous because she didnt have a keshin. So she trains hard to try and get one. Kira goes with Kageyama Hikaru to see Amagi who was feeling down. In Episode 35 she doesnt cheer Raimon on after Coach Kidou said that it would only disract them. Kotoni was shocked when Shinsuke was going on the pitch as the goolkeeper, but she had faith in him. She was worried when Tsurugi made the shot using his keshin hissatsu, thinking that the goalkeeper would catch it but was relived when it went in. In Episode 36, Kira's casual wear was seen to be a blue hoodie with short denim shorts with purple high tops. She follows Tsurugi when he confronts Ishido Shuji and is suprised to hear that he is Gouenji. She isnt too suprised to see Tachimukai saying that she knew he was going to come, Mabye, it was because she requested him to go and see Shinsuke. In episode 38 she cheers to the croud to make them cheer for Raimon but it doesnt go to well leaving her to look like a fool. After all, She was the only person doing this. Aoi, Akane and Midori feel a little worried about her doing cheerleading on her own so they decide that they will join in for a little bit. When they join in, The croud then start clapping to the beat and cheering: Raimon! Raimon! Raimon! It imeditely makes the Raimon Eleven more motivated exsept for Tenma. Senguuji Yamato was in the croud but he couldnt stop looking at Kira in her cheerleading outfit. Kira looks at the croud and notices that Yamato was starring at her which made Kira blush a little. At the end of the match, she meets with Senguuji Yamato face to face, all that Yamato said that he likes Kira's style then he walks away leaving Kira blushing. Tsurugi see's this and walks away with clenched fists. She is horrified when it is said that Shindou couldnt play soccer anymore but is happy to see Endou by running up to him and giving him a hug. Which made Endou sweatdrop. In episode 41, she is confident that Raimon is going to win and wishes the team good luck. She then walks over to Tsurugi and whispers somthing in his ear. We dont know what its about but it seemed serious. She is angry when Dragonlink take the other teams place and notices that the captain is Senguuji Yamato, which makes her more angry.She tries to kick the soccer ball as hard as she can at Yamato but Akane stops her saying that its to dangerous. Kira then storms off in a strop and is still annoyed. She decided to cheer Raimon on with one of her most fastest dances. The Caramelldansen. The team where shocked that she was doing the dance but the other three managers joined in. She was so glad when Raimon won the championships. She hugged Tsurugi and Kariya unexpectedly and thanked them for being really good friends. She also done another dance and everyone joined in. Hissatsu SH Hoshi Kogayuku (Star Shine) DF Ryuusei Kick OF Lost Planet SH Ryuusei Blade (Game) OF Endless Summer (Game) (3DS) 'Keshin' *'Z Hime (Princess Z)' Keshin Hissatsu: Rose Princess Swirl Relatives Kira Hiroto - Brother Kira Hitomiko - Sister Kira Seijirou - Father Kiyama Hiroto - Foster Brother Trivia *Although She wears the colour blue alot, her favorite colour is purple. *When she was young, she thought that Kiyama Hiroto was Kira Hiroto. *She has some of Kiyama Hiroto's Hissatsu. *In GO, she still likes Nyan Cat and will sing it somtimes Signature and notes... *Kira Kotoni was made by me *The drawing isnt to good.... *I havent got a DeviantART account *So....I'll try scaning my pencil and paper stuff in instead! *You are free to use this character but please ASK first! ~x Kotoni~x 14:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Oh my Days......I'm a paralelogram!!! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog 'Nyan Nyan Nyan! ' Category:Fanmade Character